The present invention relates to a floatable blanket which can be used as a picnic napkin or an inflatable beach mattress, and which can be arranged into the shape of a ring for use as a life buoy.
Inflatable beach mattresses and life buoys are commonly used for playing water games. These devices must be inflated before use, and they become inconvenient to carry when inflated. Further, these devices can not be used for other purposes.